Two Found Love Thanks To One
by dreamsnightmares
Summary: This is a story about how after having and deciding to keep Beth , Puck and Quinn found love. There will also be other characters from the show but it is mostly about Quinn , Puck , and Beth. Please leave reviews and try to be kind. I do not own glee.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this how I imagined it would've been like if Quinn and Puck kept Beth. Written in Quinn's point of view. This is my first shot so don't judge. I will finish the story but the chapters won't all be done in one day so sorry if it takes a while. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 1 - Summer's Almost Over

It's been a month since Beth was born and it's been a little crazy , but Puck is an amazing father. He's been doing a lot better then I thought he would. Changing her diapers , feeding her , putting her to bed. It's great having my mom around because when Puck and I go back to school we will need someone to watch Beth. Just because we kept Beth though , doesn't mean we're together. Don't get me wrong Puck's a great guy , but I just don't think we'll work. Though he has always been there for me. I don't know , all I know is summer's half way over and then it's back to school and I don't know if I'm ready. Last year was a mess for me and I really want to try and fix everything and get my life back. Date the quaterback , be captain of the cheerios , be popular , and get way more solos in Glee Club. I know Finn is with Rachel now and I won't get him back , but maybe I'll find someone better. I know it's going to be hard because I kept Beth , but I love her and I didn't want to loose her. I will have my life back and I will make it work with Beth.

Summer's almost over and school starts in a week. I've been planning everything out and I'm just praying couch Sylvester lets me back on the cheerios. Without it I don't know how I'll make it through Jr year with everyone knowing I kept Beth. All the dirty looks and all the talk and gossip , not to mention being pushed and shoved in the hall way. People used to part like the red sea when I walked by and ever since I got pregnant and kicked off the cheerios it's like I'm invisible. No ! No more ! I won't allow it. I already had to start over once and I won't do it again. It was so hard to build up a perfect reputation for myself and even if there's a tiny chance to get it back I am going to take it. I will be popular and captain of the cheerios again and I will be prom queen even if it kills me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Back To School

It's the first day of school and I have everything planned out. I need Coach Sylvester to let me

back on the cheerios and I know how I am going to get on. I know exactly what I'm going to

say to her and I know a certain secret about a certian someone that she has to know. I won't

stop until I'm back on that squad.

Finally! I barerly made it through history and spanish , even Glee club went slow. All I could

focus on was the cheerios. I'm on my way to the gym now and hopefully my plan works.

" Next. " Coach Sylvester called. It was my turn and I walked out infront of her. " No way.

Get out. " she declared. " Coach Sylvester , please here me out. " I said. "Nope I trusted you

and you let me down . I don't want you anywhere near my squad. You"ll deafen them with

the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together. " replied Coach Sylvester rudely. " I

understand you had your confetti cannons taken away. I bet there are quite a few church

groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got

pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a cheerios uniform. " I

stated persuasively to her. " Next ! " she yelled. I walked away confident that it went well.

It's the second day of school and I did it! I actually succeeded! I knew my plan would work. I

just put on my uniform and god it feels great to wear it again. It's been way too long since

I've worn it. I walk down the hallway tall and proud. Wow! Look at that , people are parting

like the red sea. Finally , things are going back to normal. Out of no where comes Santana

pushing me into the lockers and I push her off of me. " You did this to me. You told coach

Sylvester about my summer surgery! " Santana screamed at me angrily. " You have a surgery

when you get your appendix out. You got a boob job! " I yelled at her. " Yep , sure did. " she

says slapping me right after. I push her off and say " You can't hit me. " " Sure I can. Unless

you got yourself knocked up again , slut! " I pushed her into the lockers. " Stop the violence. "

Brittany randomly stated. Santana and I kept fighting and I pull her hair. She pushed me to

the floor. I get up , but before I get to her Mr. Shu comes over. " H-h-hey! What is this?

What happened to us being a family? Hey! Stop it. " he said to us holding me back. " Oh ,

please. She has a family. She's a mother. " said Santana. I struggled to get free from Mr. Shu's

arms. " Stop that. " he said. " Walk away and tighten up your pony before you get to class! I

screamed at her as she walked down the hallway.

The day's over and I'm glad some of it went how I planned except for the whole Santana of

it all. After school in Glee club we waited like idiots for new members who we all knew

weren't coming. Anyways I'm glad to be home and see Beth. She was so excited when I came

through the door. She was all happy and smiling. Ugh.. I swear the only good part of my day

is coming home to her plus the fact I'm captain of the cheerios. Anyways Puck is coming over

for dinner tonight and my mom's going to be at work , so I have to make a whole meal by

six. It will be good bonding time for us and Beth. I'm just hoping my cooking isn't too

terrible. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dinner with Puck

My mom just left and Beth is in her room playing with her toys and it's 4:30. I want to make a nice meal and I was planning on making Fetuccini Alfredo with garlic bread on the side. I want to make this dinner perfect and I know I'm not the best cook , but I'll try my best.

It's now 5:45 and I'm just waiting for the garlic bread to be done. I need to start cleaning up. I sweapt up the floor a little and now I'm going to clean off the table and counters. I started setting the table when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to open the door. It was Puck and I let him in. " I just finished setting the table and the garlic bread is almost done." I told him. " Okay." he replied. " Beth's in her room playing if you want to go say hi." I said. "Yeah , that would be great." Puck said. I walked back to the kitchen to take the garlic bread out of the oven and he walked over to Beth's room. I could hear them laughing from her room. It was such a beautiful sound. "Time for dinner". Puck and Beth came into the kitchen and he sat her in her high chair. I put everyone's food on their plants and then I sat down and we began to eat.

After dinner Beth was a mess! " I need to give her a bath. She's a mess , just look at her. " I said with a giggle. " No , let me do it. " Puck said. "Are you sure ? " I asked. " Deffinetly. " he answered. " Alright. " I said. I sat down on the couch to relax while he gave Beth a bath. When he was done he dried her off and I gave him a diaper and her one-z to put her in. " Can I see her? " I asked. he handed her to me. "Say goodnight Beth." " Goodnight Beth." Puck said as he kissed her on the forhead. " I'll be right back. " I told him as I went to go put Beth to bed. I layed her down in her bed with her little pig that Puck got her and when I went to turn of the light Puck came in. " We should sing her a lullaby." he said. " That's a great idea ". Puck went to go get my guitar and he started to play. I started to sing " Hush Little Baby " and then Puck joined in. When we finished Beth was fast asleep and we turned off the light , left her room , and closed the door.

" I need to was the dishes. " I told Puck. " Can I help ? " he asked. " Sure. " I answered with a smile. I started washing the dishes and Puck dryed and put away. " Look at that , Quinn Fabray cleans. " Puck said with a smirk. " Ha ha. Very funny. " I said sarcasticly. " Wish I had a camera. " He said with a giggle. " Shut up ! " I said throwing soap at him. " Oh it's on. " he said taking soap out of the sink and putting a tiny drop of soap on my nose. We started to laugh. He grabbed the towel and we wiped off the soap. For a second it felt like the world stopped as we glared into each other's eyes. It felt as if at that moment life was perfect. He started to talk , " Quinn , I know last year was a mess for you and I know that it was mostly my fault. You should hate me , you have every right to. I know that you're getting back to what you wanted and I'm glad for you. You're a great mom and I'm a great dad. Me , you , and Beth we are a great little family and I like it. My family was a screw up and that just makes me even more dedicated to be the best dad for Beth and to make this family perfect. I don't want things to change. I don't want Beth to have another dad or another mom , I just want her to have us. I don't want you to be with anyone else , just me. I love you Quinn. I meant what I said at the hospital I loved you before and I love you now. I'm not sure about a lot of things in life , but this is one thing that I am sure of. I love you , I really do. I don't want to be with anyone else and I never thought that a girl could ever tie me down , but some how you did. I hope you feel the same Quinn , because I want to build a life with you and Beth. And there is only one person you were ever really honest with .. me. We were meant to be. Everyone has that one person their sure of and they all have their soulmates. I know who my soulmate is , do you ? I love you and I'm just asking for one chance to proove to you I'm 100 percent committed to you and to Beth. Just please give me a chance. " I had tears in my eyes and I could hardly speak with a fear of breaking down. I looked at him and said , " I know who my soulmate is too. I wasn't sure , but now I am. I love you too Puck and I want to be with you. " We both smiled at each other as I gave him a kiss. We both said our goodnights and he went home. Tonight was a perfect night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Making It Work

It's been a week since Puck and I started dating and I have to say it's going great. Everything is better then I expected. Now that we're together he has been coming over a lot more and spending more time with Beth. Whenever it's just the three of us , it's like there is no one else in the world , just us. It's like nothing or no one else matters , but them. Like we are a perfect little family. Like at those moments life is perfect. If only it could feel like this all the time , but there's always something to think about that ruins it.

The other day in Glee Club Finn brought up singing about religion and Jesus. I was all for it and I was glad someone else besides Mercedes shared my religion. After Finn said " Jesus Christ " Puck said that it was way worse then Finn being gay and then it started a whole conversation about it. Mr. Shu said " Well , guys maybe our song selection doesn't have to be about Jesus. We could do songs about spirituality. " Then Puck gave a funny face and Finn asked , " You got a problem with Jesus? " Puck replied , " Oh , I got no problem with the guy. I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one Heb. What I don't like seeing is people using J-money to cramp everybody else's style , 'cause it seems to me that true spirituality or whatever you want to call it is about enjoying the life you been given. I mean , I see God every time I make out with Quinn. " I agree that that you should enjoy the life you've been given and I respect what he believes , but I'm a christian and Puck's jewish. We have different values and then I started thinking how are we going to raise Beth ? Which religion will she follow ? How will we discipline her ? What is okay for her and what isn't ? There is so much that I never even thought of before. I really want to make this work with Puck , but what if this is a big problem for us ? I guess I will just have to talk to him about it and pray that it doesn't give us a problem.

I invited Puck over and he said he'd be here in a half hour about 20 minutes ago , so that gives me 10 minutes to prepare what I'm gonna say. By the time he gets here it will be time for Beth to go to bed , which is good. She loves it when he puts her to bed. There's always a smile on her face. I kept pacing back and forth thinking and thinking trying to make sure I don't screw up and say the wrong thing. I heard the doorbell ring and I went to go answer the door , nervously. I opened it and Puck came in. " Is everything okay? " he asked. " Yes , everything's fine. " I answered. " Wait , your not breaking up with me are you? " he asked me nervously. I laughed and answered " No , of course not. " " Okay , good. It's just that you asked me to come over unexpectedly so I was just a little nervous. " he said. " Well I'll tell you why I asked you here in a minute. Beth's still up , I was waiting for you to come and put her to bed. " I told Puck. He went to go put Beth to bed. " I'll be in my room. Come in when you're done. " I told Puck. " Okay , I'll be there in a minute." he answered. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. Puck came in and asked " What's going on? " he asked me. I hesitated and then started talking " Puck , I'm really glad that we're together now and that we are trying. I just don't think we thought everything through all the way with Beth. The other day when Finn was talking about Jesus and then all the argument started it got me thinking. I'm a christian and you're jewish. How are we going to raise Beth? With which religion? And then I realize we probably have different ways of life and ways we discipline. What will she be allowed to do and what won't she? I know I want her to be raised with christianity , but what about you? If this is too much for you and.." before I could finish he cutt me off. "Quinn I love you. I want to be with you. I know it's going to be complicated , but I am willing to work through it. All of this stuff you're saying is all stuff we can work through when it comes to it. I know how you want to raise her. Don't you think I thought about this? And honestly I don't care. I am willing to try out your church or whatever and the way your religion works if it means getting to be with you. I believe that as long as we have each other we can do anything and make it through without a problem. Yes , maybe sometimes we'll disagree but we'll work through it and eventually we will agree. I'm never letting you go Quinn. No matter what we have to go through you and Beth are worth it. I love you." My eyes started to water. I couldn't believe this went so well. I was so happy. "I love you too. And you're right as long as we have each other and Beth we can get through anything and it will all always be worth it." He gave me a kiss and then we layed down. We cuddled for the night and I fell asleep on his chest. He kissed me on the forhead and said "Goodnight Quinn , I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Duet

So last week we surprisingly got a new member in glee club. His name is Sam Evans. He is really nice and Puck seems to like him. They're both on the football team together.

Yesterday in glee club Mr. Shu assigned us to do a duet with someone and the winners get a free dinner at breadstixs. I obviously knew I was going to do it with Puck. I went to go find him to see what song he wanted to do.

Puck had just closed his locker and was on his way to his next class when I found him. " Hey , wait up. " I said. He stopped and waited for me. " Hey babe. " he said as he put his arm around me and kissed me. " So , what song do you want to sing in Glee club? " he asked. " I don't know , I was just thinking about it. " i told him. " Well just let me know. " " I will. " I said as he gave me a kiss and we both went to our next class.

In glee club the first people to do a duet was Santana and Mercedes and boy they were good! If Puck and I are going to win we have to sing the perfect song and I think I might know what song.

It's the second day of the duet competition and Kurt made an announcement in Glee club. He decided to do a duet by himself which was actually pretty interesting. He did an amazing job. He was supposed to be singing with Sam , but I guess something must've happened.

After glee club I was walking to history when I heard Sam call out " Quinn , wait up. " " Yeah? " I asked turning and looking at him. " So now that I don't have a duet partner I was wondering if you'd like to do it together? " he asked. " I can't. I'm doing it with Puck , he's my boyfriend. " I answered. " Oh okay. " Sam sad sadly. " I'm sorry. We can still be friends. " I said. " Of course. " Sam answered. I walked away and I felt bad , but I'm with Puck and I just don't think of Sam that way.

It's the third day of the competition and it was Tina and Mike's turn. No one has ever actually heard Mike sing so it's going to be interesting. Wow! He definitely can't sing , but the song they choose was perfect for their situation and I have to say it was a little funny. It was a wonderful performance though. Tomorrow it's mine and Pucks turn to preform along with Finn and Rachel. I'm praying we beat them because beating Rachel will make life so much better. After school Puck came over so we could practice for our duet. He also stayed for dinner so we could hang out with Beth and he left around 10.

Its the fourth and final day of the competition and it's Finn and Rachel's turn to go first. They chose to sing " Don't Go Breaking My Heart " and they were really good , but I know that Puck and I got this in the bag. After they finished everyone cheered and then Mr. Shu annouced Puck and I. The song we chose to sing was " Just Give Me a Reason " by P!nk and when we started singing I looked into his eyes and fell even more in love with him. When the song was over Puck kissed me and then everyone clapped and we sat down. " The voting will be tomorrow seeing as Artie and Britanny dropped out of the competition. " Mr. Shu said. The bell rang and everyone got up and went to there next class.

It's finally the day that everyone votes and seeing as there is three people who didn't preform Puck and I have three extra chances of winning. Mr. Shu passed out paper and everyone voted. He collected them in a hat after everyone was done. Mr. Shu counted the votes and when he was done he turned around. " Well it looks like almost all of you voted for yourself , even those who didn't compete , but we do have a winner. " Mr. Shu said. Everyone looked at him anxiously and waited for him to finish. " and the winner is by two extra votes ... Quinn and Puck! " I was so happy we won! Santana and Rachel were flipping out until Mr. Shu calmed everyone down. The bell rang and the class was dismissed. " So , I'll pick you up at eight? " Puck asked as we walked into the hallway. " Okay. " I said and gave him a kiss goodbye.

It was 7:55 and I just put Beth down for bed. Finn and Rachel came over to watch Beth until I got back , because my mom was at work. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was Puck. I made sure Finn and Rachel had everything they needed for Beth and I left. Puck opened the passenger side door to his car and then we drove to breadstixs.

Dinner was amazing and this is actually the first date Puck and I have been on since we've been going out , or actually the only date we've ever been on. Puck ordered pasta and I ordered a salad. We laughed all night. It was 9:45 when puck asked " You ready to go? " " Yeah. " I said. " Check please. " he said to the waiter. While we waited for the check I pulled out the certificate and Puck said " Put that away. I want to pay. " " Why? " I asked. " Because a gentleman always pays on the first date. " I smiled and I said " Okay. " After he payed we got up and went to the car. Puck brought me home and I told him " Thank you for an amazing night. " " it was my pleasure. I love you. " he said. " I love you too. " We kissed and then I said " Goodnight Puck. " and he said " Goodnight Quinn. " he watched as I walked into my house and then drove off. I walked into the living room and saw Finn and Rachel. " Hey guys , thanks for staying here for me. " I said. " Oh yeah , well it was no problem. " Finn said. " Goodnight. " they both said. " Goodnight. " I said and I heard the door close. I went up stairs to go change and go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Don't go too far

The other night was amazing. Puck was such a gentleman. He never tried anything and he was so polite , he even paid for dinner. I am grateful for Puck and everything he's done for me and Beth. I love him and I'm sure of it. I want to be with him forever and I want us to have a good life , but I'm a girl and a girl has needs. I gave him my virginity and he is the only guy who I've ever had sex with and I want to do it again. I know I said I didn't want sex until I'm married , but I'm so sure about us that I believe I might actually maybe marry him someday. If you think about it I wouldn't really have done anything wrong for having sex with him if he's the one I marry.

I texted Puck and asked if he wanted to come over and he said yes. He's gonna come over around 3 and Beth is going out with my mom.

Puck came over and we went up to my room. I ordered some pizza. " the pizza will be here in 45 minutes. " I told him. " Okay that's fine. " He said. " What do you want to do for now ? " I asked Puck. " I don't know what do you feel like ? " he asked. " I don't know. " I said kissing him. " Me either. " he said kissing me back. We started making out and things heated up. We layed down on my bed as we made out and he grabbed my thighs. He slowly started to lift up my dress and then he stopped. " Wait , wait. " he said. " what ? what's wrong ? " I asked. " Nothing it's just - are you sure you want to do this ? " he asked. " Yes , why wouldn't i be ? I need this. " i told him leaning towards him trying to kiss him. " I already screwed up your life once Quinn and I don't want to do it again. You're head cheerleader and your popular again and we already have Beth. I love you Quinn and I want to be with you , but I won't do this. " he said to me. " I know and I understand. I don't care. I'm sure about you and I'm sure we'll be together forever so it doesn't matter. " i told him. " It does matter. " He said standing up off the bed. " You're still in high school and you have your life back. I want sex just as much as you , but I'm willing to wait because I care and I love you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got pregnant again. In case you haven't realized we don't have the best record. " he started freaking out. " Okay , calm down. I get it , it was a bad idea. " I said sitting up on the bed. " Look I'm sorry it's just a lot has happened with us over the past year and I'm scared to screw things up with you. You and Beth are the best things that's happened to me and I can't stand the thought of loosing you. " he said sitting beside me. " Hey , hey. Look at me. " I grabbed his face and turned his head towards me. He looked into my eyes " I'm not going anywhere because I love you. " I told him giving him a kiss. He put his arm around me and we snuggled. " You know what ? " he said turning and looking at me. " What ? " I asked looking at him. " Instead of sex , why don't we do the next best thing and cuddle ? " he asked me in the cutest way possible. I started to giggle and said " Okay. " with a smile on my face. We layed down and I closed my eyes.

I have no idea where the time went because the next thing i knew my mom was coming up the stairs and she saw us sleeping and she took a picture! The flash woke us up. " What time is it ? " i asked all groggy. " 7 " my mom answered. " I should go. " Puck said. " No , it's fine. You can stay for the night if you want. I can make up the couch. " my mom said. " ah , sure. " he answered. We hung out and talked until about 11 and then Puck went downstairs to go to sleep. Before he did he layed me down and tucked me in " Goodnight. " He said giving me a kiss. " Goodnight. " I replied as he went down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Promise

I woke up and all I could smell was bacon. I put on my robe and slippers and went downstairs. I saw my mom and Beth sitting at the table and Puck cooking on the stove. My mom was feeding Beth the eggs that Puck made while he was finishing up. " What's this ? " I asked with a smile. " Oh you know just a little breakfast made by me. " he said with a smirk. " Awe. " I said with a giggle taking a piece of bacon. " So Quinny when's your sectionals ? " my mom asked. " Tomorrow. " I told her. I walked over to Puck and gave him a good morning kiss. " How did you sleep ? " I asked him going to get a glass of orange juice. " Good , and you ? " he asked. " Good. " I said. " Quinny I was planning on taking Beth out a little later. Maybe go to the park or to the zoo. Is that alright ? " My mom asked me. " Yes mom that's perfectly fine. " I told her giggling. " Come on Beth lets go get you washed up and dressed. " My mom said to Beth in a baby voice. She walked upstairs to go take care of Beth and I started talking to Puck. " So , my mom and Beth are going out. It's just going to be you and me. What are we going to do ? " I asked. " Quinn , we aren't going there. " he said with the cutest look on his face. " I know , but it never hurts to try. " I sighed and walked over to the table with my orange juice. " Don't worry I have something planned. " he told me. " Oh really. And how did you know you were going to be able to do it ? " I asked raising one eyebrow. " I didn't but I did plan to do it eventually and it just happens that I get to do it today. " he said. " Well I for one can't wait. I know it's going to be amazing. " I said giving him a kiss. Puck was finished cooking and put the dishes in the sink. " Let's go eat. " he said and we went to go sit down at the table.

About an hour of Puck and I laughing and talking passed by and Beth and my mom came down the stairs. " Alright. " she said from the other room. " So it's 12 o'clock and the zoo opens at 1 so I was thinking of taking her to the park for about an hour and then to the zoo. " my mom said making sure everything she needed was in her purse. " Okay mom. " I said with a giggle. " Bye sweetie love you. " she said half way out the door. " Bye mom love you too. " I screamed down the hall. I heard the door slam and looked at Puck and laughed. " She's always in a rush even when she doesn't need to be. " I told him rolling my eyes at the silliness of it all. Puck got up and walked over to the sink. " What are you doing ? " I asked with a confused look. " The dishes. It's only fair. " he said looking back at me. " You're so sweet Puckerman , you know that ? " I said. " Yeah , I know. " he said smiling. I laughed and bit my lip. " Why don't you go get dressed. " he said. " Okay. " I stated as I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I went upstairs to my room to find something to wear. I took out grey and white striped dress with my black heals. I layed them down on my bed and went to take a shower.

When I was all dressed and ready I went downstairs to find a string running through the house with notes attached on it. The first one said , " This won't be forgotten , everything happening here and today .. " I walked over to the next one that said , " The promises I make and the facts that I say .. " The next one said , " to have you and always remain faithful and true.. " my heart started to beat faster as I walked over to the next one , " to want you and to be with you forever and I won't be blue.. " I giggled and kept moving on to the next one , " I'm sure of our future and you and what I have planned for us too.. " I couldn't believe what was happening. " I promise to keep any promise I make to you.. " then , " or any secret because you and me we're like glue.. " my heart was beating faster and faster as I tried to breathe , " I will return to you always and love you no matter what we go through.. " I put my hand over my mouth as I got to the last card. " so baby please let me do this with you. " I walked into the living room and saw Puck. He was standing there with Sam , Finn , Mike , Blaine , and Artie behind him. " Come in and sit down. " he grabbed my hand and brought me to the chair. Music started playing and he started singing " Without you " and Sam , Finn , Mike , Blaine , and Artie did back up. I couldn't believe this was happening. After about 3 or 4 minutes the song was over. He looked at me and said , " I'm not finished. " he said as he got down on one knee. " Oh my god , Puck we're still in high school. What are you doing ? " I said looking at him as if he was crazy. " Just wait and listen. " he said as I nodded my head. " All my life I've been a badass kid who thought he was better then anyone else and that nothing matter. I would walk around not giving a crap about anything or anyone , until I met you. Ever since the day I layed eyes on you something inside me knew that my life was going to change. I didn't know how or why , but I just knew. When you had sex with me and got pregnant I knew that I wasn't going to leave you alone in it all. I knew I had to help you. All I cared about was you and Beth , nothing else. I don't know why but you inspire me to do better and be better. I never thought I could be tamed , but you tamed me and not just that you trapped me. It's like I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. You've casted a mighty powerful spell. I don't ever want to loose you or be without you by my side as my girl. So I give you this ring as a promise to you. A promise that I'll be here and I'll always be true. I promise that I'll hold you when your day isn't going right and I will comfort you through the long cold night. I promise that I'll make you smile when you feel like dying. I promise that I'll be here when you feel like crying. I promise that I will guide you when the future isn't clear. I promise I will be here to wipe away your every tear. I promise that no matter what we will make it through. I give you this ring as a promise. A promise that I will always love you. So Quinn Fabray will you make this promise with me and accept my ring ? " I was crying with a million tears running down my face I looked at him , smiled , and said " Promise me you'll always remember you're braver than you believe , stronger than you seem , and smarter than you think and that you'll never forget to always be you no matter what anyone else thinks. And that all that matters in the end is that you have me and Beth. " He looked at me with kind eyes and said , " I promise. " I inhaled and exhaled deeply and said , " Then yes I accept your promise ring. " He smiled and put the ring on my finger. I stood up and kissed him and then he picked me up , hugged me , and spun me around.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Sectionals

Sectionals is in 2 days and this week in Glee club we are deciding what the plan is. Mr. Shu came in and he told us that he was switching up what we thought we were doing for sectionals. He told us that Mike and Brittany would be dancing and Rachel was confused and then he told us Puck and I would be getting the duet. Rachel freaked and was being rude. " Are you serious ? Are you trying to throw this ? " she asked as rude as she possibly could. " You used to be just sort of unlikable , but now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth. " I said back to her. Mr. Shu kept talking about talking the talk and walking the walk or something and Rachel was getting mad and told Finn " Do something. " Then Finn said " Look I'm all for pumping up the team and making everyone feel special , but that's for practice. You don't take the star quarterback out before the big game. " " Easy to say when you're the star quarterback. " Tina said. " This isn't just about me. It's about the team. " Finn answered. " You are such a hypocrite. " Santana said. " Like you even know what that means. " Rachel answered angrily. " It means that your boyfriend is full of crap , hobbit. " Santana said with attitude. Rachel grew furious and turned towards Santana " You know what ? Ever since the wedding , you've been up my butt , and I'm sick of it. " she said standing up. " Come on , Rachel. She's not worth it. " Finn said. " Oh , really ? 'Cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. " Santana said and then she looked towards Rachel and I could not believe what I was hearing. Santana started talking again " That's right , Yentl. Your sweetheart , he's been lying to you. 'Cause he and I totally got it on last year. " Rachel had a pissed , yet heartbroken look on her face. I kinda feel like she deserved it she can be a bitch , but Santana didn't have to tell her like that. " Okay , enough already ! " Mr. Shu called. He was serious about this plan for sectionals and all I know is Rachel wasn't going to let this go and this is going to be hell for Finn.

It's 1 day until sectionals and today in glee club Rachel came in with duck tape over her mouth. That's right , duck tape ! Just when I thought she couldn't get any more ridiculous. " Rachel , what are you doing ? " Mr. Shu asked. She takes the duck tape off her mouth and starts speaking " I'm not doing anything. You've silenced my talents. I'm merely protesting. My talents are wasted in this club. My star shines too bright and I think you're threatened by it. " Mr. Shu slams the papers on the piano " Take that off ! " he yelled. " I'm tired of this , Rachel. You have a terrible attitude , you're a lousy sport , and it is not okay anymore. " he said as he walked towards her. Rachel stood up " Well , I'm upset. I'm furious about this. About a couple of things actually. " She screamed and then looked at Finn. " I'm sorry you're disappointed. But you know you could also make the choice to be happy that we're a part of a glee club bursting at the seams with talent. There's an awful lot of "me" talk going around. " What's in it for me ? " " What solos am I going to sing ? " Now when we go to sectionals , we're going to be good sports. We'll cheer on the Hipsters. We'll cheer on Kurt and The Warblers. And if they win we will congratulate them because that's who we are. " the bell rang and we all left the class.

Today is sectionals and I'm hoping that we'll win. When we all got to school we met up in the choir room. Once everyone was here we got on the bus. When we got there we all got in our costumes and went to go sit in our seats. First up was the Hipsters and I have to say they were pretty good for a bunch of old people. After them was the Warblers. The whole time Blaine was doing all the solos while everyone else sang back up. He reminded me of another Rachel , ew. Poor Kurt. I hope it's not like that all the time.

After all the performances we went to prepare and everyone was so nervous including me. " You okay ? " Puck asked. " No. I'm totally freaking out. Last time we were in front of an audience I went into labor. I think I'm having post - traumatic stress disorder. " I said. Meanwhile Artie and Brittany were having problems as well as Tina and Mike Chang and Finn and Rachel. The whole Santana sleeping with Finn think had Rachel going crazy and Finn was too. Mr. Shu walked in and heard us all. " Enough ! " he said and then started giving us a lecture and it worked. Mike , Tina , Brittany , and Artie all worked things out , but Rachel was still mad at Finn. They still managed to work through it for the performance. Puck and I were waiting to go out as they announced us. He looked at me with a smirk. " What ? " I asked. He smiled and said " You look beautiful. " I smiled and looked into his eyes and we kissed. Then I walked over to my side. The first song was a duet between Puck and I. We sang " I've had the time of my life " . Every lyric that he sang made me fall in love with him even more. Then next song was " Valerie " that Santana sang which Mike and Brittany danced too. The crowd went wild after our performance. They loved us ! It came voting time and the first place they gave out was 3rd which the Hipsters got. Then they said the winners which was a tie between New Directions and The Warblers. Both performances were good and I'm happy we all got to move on. After we all went back stage and we were celebrating. Puck came behind me , spun me around , and kissed me. " Hi. " I said. " Hey. " he said with a smile. We all went back to school and then we were free to go home. " Want to come over ? Beth would love to see you. " I asked. " Of course. " he said putting his arm around me as we walked to my car.

When we got to my house my mom was in the kitchen making cookies and Beth was in her room playing. " I'll get out of your way all you have to do is take the cookies out when they're done. " my mom said. " Okay thanks mom. " I said giggling and shaking my head. I grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him to the couch in the living room. We sat down and the Beth came over. " Hey , come here. " I said picking her up. " Do you want to watch something ? Yeah ? Okay. " I said to her. " Put something on for her to watch. " I told Puck. " Okay , okay. " he said. He put a movie on and we cuddled on the couch with Beth just like a little happy family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it's been a while ! But here's the next chapter , enjoy :)**

Chapter 9 - Christmas

It's Christmas ! I'm so excited for Beth's first Christmas. We went to Puck's for Thanksgiving , so my mom thinks it's only fair we have Christmas dinner here. Honestly though I don't care where we go as long as Puck , Beth , and I are together. Right now I'm going to get Beth dressed in her cute little reindeer sweater my mom got her and black leggings with her boots. The doorbell rang and I went to open the door. I opened it and it was Puck. " Hey , you're here early. " I said. " Yeah , I just couldn't wait to see you guys. " He said coming in and giving me a kiss. " Beth's in her room , I just finished getting her dressed and I was about to start cooking. " I said. " My mom's upstairs and she's gonna come down and help me. You can go watch Beth until its ready if you want. " I said. " Sure. " he said. My mom came downstairs and started helping me. We are making ham , potatoes , bread , corn , and cranberry sauce.

It's been two hours and everythings almost done all we have to wait for is the ham. My mom and I went upstairs to change and Puck stayed downstairs with Beth. I did my hair and makeup and put on my red dress with the bow on the side and my black heels. I went downstairs and saw my mom and Puck had everything set up at the table. I walked over and sat at the table. Puck got up and put some food on Beth's plate while my mom and I served ourselves. " Everything looks really good. " Puck says. " Hope it tastes good. " I said and we all started eating. After everyone ate Beth and my mom went to the living room and sat down while Puck and I cleaned up. I washed the dishes and he took care of the leftover food. When we both finished Puck grabbed my hand and we walked to the living room and sat down. " Are you guys ready to open presents ? " I asked. " Let Beth open hers first. " Puck said. " Okay. The first ones from grandma. Can you open it Beth ? " I said handing Beth the present. It took her a while to open it but she did. It was a leapfrog laptop that would help her learn the alphabet. She loved it. " Next one is from daddy. " I said giving her the gift. She opened it and it was a doll with a leather jacket and a motorcycle. I laughed and said " You would. " I grabbed her final present from me. " He baby girl this ones from me. " I got her cute little pyjamas that said " I'm cute and everyone knows it " and it was adorable. Beth sat on the floor and played with her new toys that she loved.

Now Puck , my mom and I will open presents. " first is you mom. Here this ones from me. " I said handing my mom the present. I got her an alex and annie bracelet and a pair of diamond earnings. " Thank you Quinny they're great. " she said. " You're welcome. " I said giving her a hug. " Here , this ones from Puck. " I said. " I know it's probably not the best gift , but I tried my best. " he said. " I'm sure it's wonderful. " my mom told him. She opened it and it was a ticket for a singles cruise for 2 weeks. " Oh my god you're so sweet. Thank you honey. " she said to Puck. " No problem. " he said. " thank you both I love it all. " my mom said with a smile giving both of us a hug. " Alright who's next ? " I asked. " I guess me. " Puck said with a smirk. " Alright here you go this ones from my mom. " I said giving it to him. " So I tried my best , but I do think you'll like it. " my mom told him with confidence. Puck opened it and it was a $100 visa gift card. " Thank you. Its great. " he said laughing. " You're very welcome. " my mom said with a smile. " Here this ones from me. " I said handing him the gift. When he opened it he saw it was a leather jacket with " Puck " engraved on the back. " Thanks Quinn. It's awesome. " he said hugging me and giving me a kiss. " Alright Quinny your turn. " my mom said getting the present she got me and handing it to me. I opened it and it was a locket that had a picture ofPuck , Beth , and me in it. " I love it. It's great. Thank you so much mom. " I said leaning to her and giving her a hug. " Here Quinn this ones from me. " Puck said giving me the gift. I opened it and it was a pandora bracelet that had three charms. " I got you the cross because your christian and I respect that. I got you the mom one because you're the best damn mom that I've ever met. You've been through so much , but you always manage to be there for Beth. And finally i got you the love charm because I always want you to remember how much I love you. There's so many special things about you so I thought why not get something that will represnt all of the great things. " he said to me. I was tearing up and started smiling. " I love you. " I said giving him a kiss.

" Well that's everyone. " my mom said. " Uh.. hey mom. " I said. " Yes Quinny? " she replied. " Kurt and Blaine are having a Christmas party so we're gonna head over there. " I said. " Okay , well do you need me to watch Beth ? " she asked. " Uh.. no. Everyone's been waiting to see her so we're gonna bring her with us. " I told my mom. " Alright give me a call when you're coming home. Stat safe. " she said as she walked upstairs. " Go get Beth and put her coat on. I'm gonna go get mine. " I told Puck. " Okay. " he said. I grabbed my keys and Puck grabbed Beth and we walked to the door. " Bye mom ! " I yelled to her. We walked out of the house and over to my car. Puck put Beth in her car seat and I warmed up the car. He buckled her up and then got in the car. We drove to Kurt and Finn's house which is where the party is. I guess Burt and Carol are out for the night. When we got there I parked the car and Puck got out and took Beth out of her car seat. I locked my car and we walked to the front door of their house. I rang the doorbell and Rachel answered the door. " Hey guys , welcome. Please , come in. " she said smiling like a dork. " Thanks. " I said. We walked in and saw everyone. Santana , Brittany , Kurt , Blaine , Sam , Mercedes , Finn , Rachel , Artie , Tina , and some other people that I don't know. I guess they're warblers. " Hey , can I see her. " Tina asked. " Ah , yeah . Sure. " Puck handed her Beth. Then Kurt came over. " Hi guys. So theirs food over there on the table and refreshments. The alcohol is of course over to the right. Please drink safely. If you need anything just ask. Enjoy. " he said and then walked over to Blaine. " Well we're here , lets have some fun. " Puck said pulling me to dance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - New Year

It's new years and everyone is making resolutions. Even Puck has one. I think that im the only one who has no idea what I want for my self in the new year and I have one day to figure it out. Puck wants to throw a new years party tonight so he's out buying everything , but I still need to get my mom out of the house before he gets back and I have the perfect idea.

My mom came downstairs and Beth and I were in the living room and she was playing with her toys. " Hey , mom ? " I asked. " Yes , honey ? " she asked. " Don't you think now is a good time to go and do something for yourself like go out to a spa retreat for the weekend. " I said to her. " But , Quinny New Years is tomorrow. " she said. " I know mom , but that's the point. I'll be gone all night and it's better for yoy to be out doing something then being alone. Who knows maybe you'll meet someone there. " I told her. " Are you sure ? What about you and Beth ? " she asked. " We'll be fine mom. I promise. Go. " I said. " Well , okay. I'm gonna go pack. " she said.

It's 3:30 and Puck's almost here. I'm so nervous that my mom won't be gone by the time he gets here. Next thing I knew she was coming down the stairs. " Alright Quinny I'm leaving now. " she said coming to the living room. " Okay , bye mom. I'll see you when you get back. " I said giving her a hug. " Bye Beth I love you. " she said holding Beth and giving her a kiss. My mom left and walked out the door. Perfect timing to because Puck just got here. " Hey , how'd you get rid of your mom ? " Puck asked. " Oh you know tell her to go have a weekend to herself. " I told him rapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. " Well let's get started then. " he said as he pulled out the beer and wine coolers. " I'm gonna go bring beth over to my grandma's she said she would watch her for the night " I said to Puck. " Okay I'll see you when you get back. " I grabbed my car keys and Beth and her overnight bag and left.

I got to my grandma's around 4:15 and I took Beth out of the car and grabbed her stuff. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. My grandma came and opened the door. " Hi my beautiful girls ! " she said giving me a hug and taking Beth. " Alright so here's her stuff and just incase things that might help her sleep or stop her from crying. " I said handing my grandma the bag and list. " Oh , Quinn do you have to leave right now ? " she asked. " Please , come in and have a cup of tea. " she said. " Okay , but just for a little. " I told her locking my car and walking inside. I sat down and she handed Beth to my grandfather. " Hey Quinn ." he said. " Hey. " I replied. " Let me make some tea. " My grandma said. By the time the tea was done and we finished I realized it was 5:50. " Oh crap. I didn't realize the time. I got to go , but I'll see you tomorrow when I come to pick her up. " I said to my grandma. " Okay honey , it was nice seeing you. " she said. " Bye. " I said hugging her and Beth and I got in my car and left.

When I got home it was 6:20 and everyone was already there. " Where have you been ? " Puck asked as I walked in. " Sorry , my grandma kept me there for a while. " I said. " Well , I'm glad you're here now. " Puck said giving me a kiss. " Hey girl. Where you been ? " Mercedes said giving me a hug. " Sorry , I was dropping Beth off. " I told her. Everyone was already basically drunk. So I grabbed a beer and joined.

We danced , sang , played spin the bottle , and laughed. It was a lot of fun and it's finally 11:59 and 10 seconds to midnight. We all started to count down and once it was the new year Puck and I kissed. " You know what I realized. " I said to him. " What ? " he asked looking into my eyes. " I don't need a resolution , I have everything the way I like it. I'm captain of the cheerios , I have Beth , and I have you. What could be better then that ? " I said. " I love you. " he told me. " I love you too. " I said giving him a kiss. " Well I think we're all gonna leave. " Rachel said. " Okay bye guys. " I said. " Great party though. " Blaine said. " Thanks. " I said hugging Puck.

" Well everyone's gone. " he said. " Yeah I know. " I told him. " Come on let's go lay down. " I said taking his hand and walking upstairs. We went to my room and layed down. I looked into his eyes and I knew I was so in love with him. We started to kiss and it got very intense and I started pulling of his shirt. " Wait. " he said. " No , this time I'm sure. Besides my mom has me on birth control and I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I really want this. It's not like the first time. This time I'm in a hundred percent. " I said. He smiled and looked at me and we began kissing. I pulled of his shirt and we rolled over so I was on top. I knew tonight would be amazing.

The next morning I woke up and Puck wasn't in the bed. I got up and put on my robe and slippers and went downstairs. The house was clean and I could smell food cooking. I saw Puck in the kitchen and I was amazed. There was waffles and bacon all ready on the table with glasses of orange juice and Beth was already home. " Oh , wow. I can't believe you did all this. " I said shocked. " Well , I wanted to let you sleep in. " he said. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. " I love you and last night was amazing. " I said. " I love you too and yes it was. " He said. I sat on his lap and we all ate like a perfect family.


End file.
